21 Guns
by XxBroken114xX
Summary: One Shot: kevin can't find his new Green Day album anywere. Did a certain some1 'borrow' it? I suck at summeries,srry. :Total Gwevin!:
1. Chapter 1

He pulled out all the couch cusions,looked under every peice of funiture and up-turned every table, but he still couldn't find the Green day Album he bought just last week. Kevin didn't understand how he could lose it like that. He even called Gwen and Ben just in case. No luck. Damn...

xXxXx

Kevin drove to Gwens house with a very hyper and very annoying Ben in the passenger seat. He reached into the backseat when he stopped at a red light and tried feeling around for his Green Day album. he let out a sigh as the light turned green and his CD was no where to be found.

Kevin pulled up to the house at last. he glanced over at Ben,wanting to reach over and push him out of the car. But the his plan would fail to work since the car wasn't moving anymore. His eye slighty twitched as he got out of the car and slamed the door closed. "Out ." He opened Bens' door and practicly dragged him out.

"Aw,You're acting cruler than usual. Is it because I sat in Gwens seat?" Ben teased as he bounced up to the front door.

Kevin jammed his hands in his pockets as he stalked up the path. "No. It's because you had too much sugar before we left." He rang the doorbell as he glared at Ben.

They heard footsteps and the lock clicking before Mrs. Tennyson opened the door. "Oh,hello boys." She stepped back to let both enter before closing it firmly behind her. "Gwen's upstairs getting dressed,give her a few minutes and she'll be right down." She walked back into the kitchen.

Ben practicly skipped over to the Tv and plopped himself down on the couch. Kevin grimaced at the overly hyper boy flipping threw the channels. As he passed the stairs,he could have sworn he heard music. Kevin quickly stole a glance at Ben;who was still watching Tv,and into the kitchen were Gwens mother was washing the dishes. He slowly made his way up the stairs.

With each step the music became louder. He could just faintly make out the words as he reached the top.

**_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I..._**

He gently pushed open the door the music was coming from and smiled faintly at the sight.

Gwen was siting in front of her mirror,brushing her hair and faintly singing along. On her bed was what Kevin had been looking for all day;Green Days '21st century breakdown' album. he leaned against the door frame as he silently watched. She seemed to know the lyrics by heart.

**_When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins._**

Kevin cleared his throat after the song ended and Gwen turned off the cd player. "Hey Gwen, have you seen my Green Day album latly?"

-----

XD Idk why but I saw some fanfics like this and I couldn't stop myself.I think Kevin would listen Green Day,don't you??

Srry for the sucky-ness and short-ness of it. Reviews are aprreciated(srry,i can't spell worth crap 2day)

Oh,and btw,plz ignore any spelling/grammer mistakes for now,until I can fix them.


	2. Borrowing

Omfg...Xepru actually reviwed my storie XD

Some of you may not see this as a big deal,but I do. Why you ask?? well even tho she doesn't write any stories,I luv her profile,and almost all my fav stories are from her fave stories ,I just find it amazing XD

Ok,enuf freaking-out. I decided to write another chapter since ppl really liked the first !!

--------

Gwens' face turned 50 different shades of red. She glanced at Kevin, then to the CD on her bed, and back to Kevin.

Kevin couldn't help but smile as he walked over to her bed and picked up the CD. He flipped it over. 'KEVIN' was scribbled onto the back in big black letters.

"Uh...about that..." Gwen stood up and walked over to him. her didn't want to work as she fumbled for words.

Kevin let ouu a chuckle as he stuffed the CD into his back pocket. "So you stole my CD just to listen to it?" He didn't wait for gwens reply. "You're coming along nicely! I never thought you had it in you to steal anything."

Gwen finally fond her voice at the mention of her stealing it. "I did not steal it. I borrowed it!" Kevin gave a slight roll of his eyes. "Well, I uh...borrowed it without the intention of giving it back..." She nervously twirled a piece of her hair.

Kevin looked her in the eye. Why did she 'borrow' it in the first place? "Why'd ya take it?"

Gwen looked up to meet his dark chocolate brown eyes. "Because...I..." She was at a lose for words once again. He always managed to do that to her. All the times during their bickering when she would just stop talking,and he thought he won,she really just got tounge tied and didn't want to risk sounding like a complete ass. "Because it reminded me of you..." She admitted in a barley audible tone.

Kevin barely heard her. "Hm?" Gwen just sighed. Just as Kevin began leaning in closer,a shrill beeping noise came from his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and handed it to Gwen. "Trouble..."

xXxXxXxXx

"I still don't get why ya took it Gwen." Kevin stated as they waited outside for Ben.

She sighed again,getting sick of him asking. "I really like the band..."

He played with a dial on the radio. "I never knew you were into Green Day."

"Yeah,like I said; I _really_ like the band." Gwen pushed the button on her door to roll the window down.

"You really _really_ like the band? Like_ love _the band?"

Why was he pushing? "Yeah,I _love_ Green Day. Why are u pushing anyways?"

Kevin turned his head to face her. "I just want to know why you decided to steal _my_ you could have bought your own."

_Because it was __**yours**__.Thats why I stole it belonged to you... _But she couldn't just say that to him. "Because...I,didn't have the money..."

Kevin let out a sigh as he started up the car. "You could have just asked.I would have given it to you..." _I'll give you anything you want and/or need..._

--------------

Srry for this being a suckish chapter. I promise I'll make it up to you with a whole new Gwevin story I'm working on XD K??

Plz review even tho its beyond horrid -_-


End file.
